Lithographic printing presses use a so-called printing master such as a printing plate which is mounted on a cylinder of the printing press. The master carries a lithographic image on its surface and a print is obtained by applying ink to said image and then transferring the ink from the master onto a receiver material, which is typically paper. In conventional, so-called “wet” lithographic printing, ink as well as an aqueous fountain solution (also called dampening liquid) are supplied to the lithographic image which consists of oleophilic (or hydrophobic, i.e. ink-accepting, water-repelling) areas as well as hydrophilic (or oleophobic, i.e. water-accepting, ink-repelling) areas. In so-called driographic printing, the lithographic image consists of ink-accepting and ink-abhesive (ink-repelling) areas and during driographic printing, only ink is supplied to the master.
Printing masters are generally obtained by the image-wise exposure and processing of an imaging material called plate precursor. In addition to the well-known photosensitive, so-called pre-sensitized plates, which are suitable for UV contact exposure through a film mask, also heat-sensitive printing plate precursors have become very popular in the late 1990s. Such thermal materials offer the advantage of daylight stability and are especially used in the so-called computer-to-plate method wherein the plate precursor is directly exposed, i.e. without the use of a film mask. The material is exposed to heat or to infrared light and the generated heat triggers a (physico-)chemical process, such as ablation, polymerization, insolubilization by cross linking of a polymer, heat-induced solubilization, or by particle coagulation of a thermoplastic polymer latex.
The most popular thermal plates form an image by a heat-induced solubility difference in an alkaline developer between exposed and non-exposed areas of the coating. The coating typically comprises an oleophilic binder, e.g. a phenolic resin, of which the rate of dissolution in the developer is either reduced (negative working) or increased (positive working) by the image-wise exposure. During processing, the solubility differential leads to the removal of the non-image (non-printing) areas of the coating, thereby revealing the hydrophilic support, while the image (printing) areas of the coating remain on the support. Typical examples of such plates are described in e.g. EP-A 625728, 823327, 825927, 864420, 894622 and 901902. Negative working embodiments of such thermal materials often require a pre-heat step between exposure and development as described in e.g. EP-A 625,728.
Some of these thermal processes enable plate making without wet processing and are for example based on a heat-induced hydrophilic/oleophilic conversion of one or more layers of the coating so that at exposed areas a different affinity towards ink or fountain is created than at the surface of the unexposed coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,173, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,369 and 5,839,370 describe a method relying on the image-wise hydrophilic-hydrophobic transition of a ceramic such as a zirconia ceramic and the subsequent reverse transition in an image erasure step. This image-wise transition is obtained by exposure to infrared laser irradiation at a wavelength of 1064 nm at high power which induces local ablation and formation of substoichiometric zirconia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,328, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,249 disclose a printing material comprising a composite of zirconia alloy and α-alumina which can be imaged using similar exposure means to cause localized “melting” of the alloy in the exposed areas and thereby creating hydrophobic/oleophilic surfaces. A similar printing material containing an alloy of zirconium oxide and Yttrium oxide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,956. The high laser power output required in these prior art methods implies the use of expensive exposure devices.
EP 903,223 discloses a lithographic printing method using a printing plate precursor comprising a surface having a thin layer of TiO2, ZnO or a compound selected from the group consisting of RTiO3 wherein R represents an alkaline earth metal atom, SnO2, Bi2O3 and Fe2O3. The exposure step renders the surface hydrophilic and subsequent heating results in a hydrophilic/hydrophobic conversion.
Thermal plates of the so-called ablative type neither require a processing step; the differentiation between hydrophilic and oleophilic areas is produced by heat-induced ablation of one or more layers of the coating, so that at exposed areas the surface of an underlying layer is revealed which has a different affinity towards ink or fountain than the surface of the unexposed coating; the image (printing) and non-image or background (non-printing) areas are obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,780 discloses a lithographic printing plate comprising an anodized aluminum support and provided thereon an image-forming layer comprising an IR absorbing agent and a cyanoacrylate polymer binder. The image-forming layer is removed by laser-induced thermal ablation whereby the underlying hydrophilic support is revealed.
EP-A 580,393 discloses a lithographic printing plate directly imageable by laser discharge, the plate comprising a topmost first layer and a second layer underlying the first layer wherein the first layer is characterized by efficient absorption of infrared radiation and the first and second layer exhibit different affinities for at least one printing liquid.
EP 1,065,051 discloses a negative-working heat-sensitive material for making lithographic plates comprising in the order given a lithographic base having a hydrophilic surface, an oleophilic imaging layer and a cross-linked hydrophilic upper layer. The heat generated during exposure in the light-sensitive layer removes the hydrophilic upper layer by ablation.
A major problem associated with most ablative plates, however, is the generation of ablation debris which may contaminate the electronics and optics of the exposure device and which needs to be removed from the plate by wiping it with a cleaning solvent, so that ablative plates are often not truly processless. Ablation debris which is deposited onto the plate's surface may also interfere during the printing process and result in for example scumming.